A Gentle Touch
by SolarFire2
Summary: A severe rarity occurs at the Tendo home: A moment of calm, peace, and reflection. Ryoga-centered.


Ah, the sunny monotony of an afternoon set at the Tendo dojo.. And how unusual it was for this monotony to be broken. From the building there came no sounds of arguing, no bodies flying through the roof, no mayhem. It was as though a picture ad been taken for a postcard. The sun shone down on the tranquil scene, and all was serene and peaceful.  
  
Such was the sight that greeted one Ryoga Hibiki as he approached the familiar gates of the dojo, simply beaming with accomplishment, "Ten days! It took me ten days, but I made it.." Still with that befanged smile on his face, he stepped though the gates. In his eager hands was a carefully wrapped present for Akane, more souvenirs..  
  
Ryoga approached the door and knocked politely, still smiling and holding the gift in front of him. He could feel his excitement as he heard the footsteps to the door. Soon he could be able to give his present to Akane. It wasn't much, but it was something to remind her of him.. And it was the thought that counted. The door opened..  
  
..And the smiling face of Kasumi was revealed, whose smile grew slightly wider in recognition of the boy, "Why hello, Ryoga."  
  
Ryoga's smile didn't falter at the sight of Kasumi.. After all, nine times out of ten it was herself that answered the door, regardless of who was there. He nodded to her in a polite manner, "Hello, Kasumi.. Is Akane here?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head, "I'm afraid not.. She and Ranma left a while ago to attend some sort of challenge.. I think it was Kuno again.." Once again, nine times out of ten.. Well, maybe four out of five.  
  
This time Ryoga's smile did falter a little, and he let a sigh out as he looked at the small present in his hands, "Oh, I see..." He turned to go, but there was a certain.. Reluctance in his movements, as though he weren't quite prepared to leave again.. Who knows where he might end up?  
  
Kasumi for her part, sensed the boys faint hesitation, and did the noble thing, "Would you like to come in and wait for them? It shouldn't take too long."  
  
Ryoga blinked and looked back at Kasumi.. Then smiled and laughed his nervous laugh, reaching back to fiddle with the knot of his bandanna, "Okay, sure.. That'd be great.."  
  
Kasumi smiled and opened for the door further for him, stepping aside and motioning him to come in, "Would you like something to eat or drink while you wait?" Ryoga, stepping inside, shook his head lightly, "No thank you, I'm fine.. Could you show me to the dining room please, Kasumi?" Kasumi giggled.  
  
A predictably short walk later, and Ryoga found himself in the aforementioned room. Smiling to himself, he set his precious gift down on the table and then sat.. He faced outward, though, facing the pond. His smile was still there, but it had changed.. From the happy, excited, befanged smile to one of more quiet contemplation as we watched the koi pond.. Those koi must have a rough time, he thought, as there are so often bodies falling into their pond..  
  
He was interrupted in this silent reverie by the sight of motion from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he was rather surprised to see Kasumi sit down next to him with a tea pot and two glasses, which were soon filled, and one was handed to Ryoga, who accepted it with a slight bit of confusion.. Before he could open his mouth, she spoke.  
  
"It's pleasant, isn't it? The calm, I mean.. It's so rare that things are so quiet and peaceful.." Ryoga blinked in surprise.. This coming from someone who simply radiated calm and placidity was saying this? Still, he shut up and listened.  
  
Kasumi had that far off look in her eyes as she looked out over the koi pond as Ryoga had done before, "Ever since Mr. Saotome and Ranma moved in, it's been rather hectic.." She then smiled and took a sip of her tea, "Still, it makes these moments seem more special and unique.. Don't you agree?"  
  
Once again, Ryoga was scratching at the back of his head, he wasn't used to someone just.. Talking to him, about nothing in particular.. Still.. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, "I suppose.. I've only seen it this way a couple of times.. After all, usually when I'm here is when the fighting starts." He laughed nervously.  
  
Kasumi giggled good naturedly and shook her head, "That's true.. You should come by more often when you're not in a fighting mood.."  
  
Ryoga smiled ruefully over at Kasumi and shook his head, "Usually when I come here, it's to fight Ranma.. And even if it's not that, we end up fighting anyways.." He sighed slightly and took a drink of his tea, "Can I ask you something, Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi nodded her head and smiled, "Of course, Ryoga."  
  
"What's your opinion on me?"  
  
"I beg your pardon..?"  
  
Ryoga shrugged as he looked out at the pond again, mentally biting the bullet, "I mean.. What do you think of me. Am I nuisance? Do I always make things worse when I'm around? Am I.. An inconvenience?" He couldn't help but let a small sigh slip out as he watched the sun sparkle on water.  
  
Kasumi was taken aback slightly.. It was rare that someone wanted her input on anything but cooking.. But here was Ryoga, asking her opinion of him.. She thought about it carefully, piecing together her words.. Before she reached over and lightly patted one of Ryoga's hands, which was resting on the floor, "You have a good heart, Ryoga.. And you're always welcome here by me, and everyone else. You're such a good friend to Akane and Ranma.. Even when you fight. What would make you think you're a nuisance?" She smiled at Ryoga, a smile that was heartfelt.  
  
Ryoga.. Was mentally staggered.. Of the responses he was expecting, he wasn't quite expecting that. He blushed slightly at the contact of her hand, but didn't shy away, "It's just that.. I'm always alone, and am usually depressed or angry.. And when I come here, it's like.. I'm more at home here than I am at home.. Like that this place, and the people in it, are almost as much my family as my parents.. I worry that nobody feels the same way.. That you and everyone else just consider me to be 'That stupidly strong lost kid who shows up and ends up causing property damage.' This place.." He motioned with his hand, "May not be much of a home.. But it's all I have.. And I couldn't bear it if I was unwelcome or unwanted.."  
  
Kasumi shook her head, surprised.. Although when she thought about it, she could understand how it was that he felt that way. After all, he did fight when he was here, usually.. But she never minded. And always appreciated when a guest stopped by. Giving Ryoga's hand a soft squeeze, she spoke softly, "Ryoga, you are always welcome to come here and stay as long as you like.. You won't be turned or away or cast out as long as I have any say in it." She looked at the boy with a new felt appreciation for him. She hadn't really thought about his opinions on the household, and was fairly amazed at what he had revealed. She set her tea cup aside, still watching Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga for his part, didn't say anything.. He set his cup down and then turned. Without a sound, he leaned over and simply hugged this woman who had so generously treated him with kindness and gentleness that he longed for.. He hugged her tightly, but didn't put very much into it.. He didn't want to injure her, "Thank you, Kasumi.."  
  
Kasumi blinked, but was startled only for a moment. She then hugged the boy herself, wrapping one arm around him, and the other softly stroked the back of his head in what she had thought would be a motherly, comforting manner.. She was correct, of course.  
  
Ryoga could feel his heart nearly burst at this display of tenderness and affection. He allowed his cheek to lay against her for a moment longer, and gave her a final squeeze before disentangling from her and standing, smiling down at her warmly, "Kasumi.. Would you please see that Akane receives the gift I brought her?"  
  
Kasumi smiled back at the boy and nodded her head, "Of course, Ryoga."  
  
Ryoga smiled and walked from the room, making his way unerringly to the front door, hefting his pack on the way out, "Thank you.. Give everyone my regards, and I hope to be back soon."  
  
Kasumi stood and waved at the boy in a sendoff, "I will. Goodbye, Ryoga." She smiled to herself as she gathered up the tea set.. What a kind, soulful one that boy is.. She made her way back into the kitchen.. Where she paused. She looked down, and then reached up to lightly place a finger on a small spot of moisture on her apron.. Right where Ryoga had his cheek.. She hurried out of the kitchen and opened the front door, looking out to see if he was still there, "Ryoga?" But.. As per Ryoga, he had already disappeared. She shook her head ad smiled before heading back into the kitchen, beginning to other foodstuffs, "Akane and Ranma are sure to be hungry when they get back.."  
  
Ryoga walked down the sidewalk, a smile on his face, and his step a tad lighter than usual. For once, he had nowhere to go, and all the time in the world to get there.. He barely felt his feet hit the pavement as he walked, and was only mildly aware of the scenery floating about him. He had something to treasure and keep locked up safely in his heart, and those were rare things indeed..  
  
And for once, the sun seemed to shine a little brighter on the form of Ryoga Hibiki as he wandered through the streets. 


End file.
